


By Himself

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is surprised at what he finds when he comes home earlier than expected!





	By Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin opened the door to the loft and stepped inside, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He was supposed to be out with Daphne until about midnight or so, but they ended up missing the movie they were going to see and just hanging out. So it was about 11:15. He figured Brian would be out fucking some guy, but didn't really pay attention to whether or not Brian's car was there before walking in.

He walked into the kitchen, quietly taking off his jacket on the way. He liked the loft when it was quiet. Every sound seemed to echo throughout every room and he really did like the sound of silen—

Suddenly, Justin heard a moan from the bedroom. Okay, so Brian WAS fucking some guy. It still hurt him to a degree, even though he said he was okay with it. He wanted Brian to be fucking him and only him- but really, it was never going to happen. 

He heard another moan. It was rather load, from deep in the back of the throat. He knew it was Brian’s voice, but it sounded somewhat different. It sounded more vulnerable, more pleading than Brian ever does. He stepped closer to the bedroom. He thought about things he could do to put Brian in an awkward situation. He could walk in and say something like _Hi hun, how was your day?_ or just cause some big scene. But he thought it might be fun to see who Brian was fucking these days first. So he walked closer to the bedroom.

He got himself into a position where they couldn't see him and looked through... Justin was completely shocked at what he saw though it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. At first he just saw Brian's legs... then he moved closer to get the full view of Brian with his back arched, his right hand stroking his thigh, and his left hand grabbing on to the sheet next to him.

The image was amazing but there was also something not right about it, Justin thought. Justin had never actually thought about Brian touching HIMSELF. Brian could just get a guy to suck his dick whenever he wanted. He had no reason to do anything for himself.

But Brian continued stroking his thigh lightly, his cock tightening slightly at each stroke, letting out a moan that Justin had never heard from Brian before. It sounded higher than Brian's moans usually sound. It was more of a whimper, really. Too close to a whimper. Most certainly not anything Justin would have expected to come out of Brian.

The older man continued to stroke his extremely sensitive inner thigh, his chest, his stomach, even his face... but he still hadn't touched his dick. Yet he had a slight smile on his face the whole time. He was obviously pleased with himself. It didn't make sense to Justin why he was torturing himself, teasing himself, if nobody was even there to see. He could easily just jerk and be done.

Brian closed his eyes and brought a hand down from his chest... over his abs... caressing his hips, his thighs... til his fingers slowly curled around his balls gently. At this his cock tightened again, as if to say, "Finally." He tugged and rolled each ball between his thumb and index finger. He then grinded his thumb against the base of his cock as he pulled his ball sac gently down. The head of his dick, which was now resting against his stomach, left a clear, wet trail on Brian's abs. He took a finger, wiped a bead of pre-cum from the tip of his cock and licked it off... Holy fuck. Justin almost came at the sight of it. Brian moaned as he licked the hot white liquid from his skilled finger.

Brian brought his hand away from his motuh and back down to his throbbing hard on. His thumb and his index finger rubbed the head of the cock lightly, wiping off more of the pre cum that had gathered there. Once his finger was covered, he reached between his thighs and, gently rubbing his balls on the way, stuck his finger into his tight hole. At this, Brian let out a silent whimper. 

Justin didn't know what to make of any of it. It was obviously turning him on, but it didn't even seem like it was Brian he was watching. Brian was never someone Justin thought of jerking off. Brian had even said to Justin that he had no reason to do it. But this was obviously something Brian was enjoying and was fucking good at.

He continued to fuck his ass with his finger, sliding in another finger after a couple minutes. He was moving his hips up and down in time with his fingers. Moaning more and more with each thrust.

Brian tugged on his lower lip with his teeth, eyes closed, face flushed, and finallybrought his hand o his neglected cock. He began stroking slowly, hand moving languidly on his dick. Justin could hear his breath, hard and raspy... Brian continued to fuck his hand and thrust his hips, now in perfect rhythm with his stroking.

The rhythm became slightly faster and more erratic, his cock being beaten off at a faster rate than his ass being fucked by his hand. Justin could tell Brian was close to cumming by the look on his face- his eyees shut tightly, his skin a slightly redder tone than usual, his mouth about half way opened. He heard Brian loudly moanthrough his throat, and he recognized _that_ sound...

Brian came and his whole body didn't stop shaking for about 6 seconds. When his climax was through, he stroked his cock up and down a couple times, squeezing everything out. He let out a loud, contented sigh.

After lying there catching his breath for a few seconds, Brian got up out of bed. Justin figured he was going to put some clothes on or something, but he ran back to the kitchen as swiftly as he could and then opened the fridge, trying to make it seem like he was just looking for a drink.

Before Justin could even catch his breath, it seemed, he heard Brian's voice from behind him. "What are you doing home?"

"Oh." Justin looked at the clock. 11:45. "I just got here."

"I see," Brian replied, walking up directly behind Justin. He leaned down and breathed out hot, heavy air on his neck and shoulder, sending shivers up Justin's spine. He wrapped his hands around Justin's chest, then let them slide down to his crotch. "What's got you all hot and bothered, Sunshine?" he asked, slipping a hand down Justin's pants and feeling his hard on through his boxer-briefs. His voice was still low and raspy, and Justin gasped in reaction to Brian's warm hand on his erection. Brian ran his hand slowly up and down Justin's hard cock through his underwear-

"Gah! Um... nothing." At that Brian turned Justin around to face him, pushing him against the refridgerator. Justin whimpered slightly in response to Brian's gestures. Brian's hand was still down Justin's pants, teasing his cock.

"Hmm..." Brian said, with a questioning tone, "It sure doesn't feel like nothing." At that, Justin looked away from Brian's eyes, only to have Brian push him harder against the fridge, push harder against his cock, and kiss him quickly and roughly. "Well, you gunna tell me?" Justin didn't respond, so Brian stuck his hand down his boxer briefs and grabbed his dick, rubbing the head lightly with his thumb.

At that, Justin moaned, but still didn't answer Brian. Brian stopped his hand moving over Justin's dick completely, obviously waiting for a response. But still- none. At this, Brian took his hand completely out of Justin's pants, leaving Justin panting and meeting Brian's eyes with a confused look.

But Brian just gave Justin a very knowing glance. He knew Justin was watching him. He had to. The look said it all, and he wouldn't have been making a big thing about it if he didn't know something. Either way, Justin really needed sex after watching Brian jerk off and being teased by his skillfull hands. But Brian made no more moves at all. "Whatever, Sunshine. I'm gunna go take a shower."

That bastard.


End file.
